1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a mobile communication device, and more particularly relates to a mobile communication device with a monopole slot antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of wireless technology, the wireless communication industry has benefited. Mobile communication devices are required to be light and small, such that the integration of an internal antenna and other electronic elements on the system circuit board of the device becomes one of the essential design considerations.
A monopole slot antenna or open-slot antenna is one of the promising antennas for mobile communication devices. However, in order to generate a wide operating band to cover the WWAN (wireless wide area network) operation, the monopole slot antenna is generally required to be disposed at the center of the ground plane of the mobile communication device to excite the wideband resonant mode of the ground plane. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,020 B2, “Monopole slot antenna” discloses such an antenna. However, such a design will complicate the circuit floor planning and signal line routing on the system circuit board, which greatly limits its possible application in a practical mobile phone. The problem may be solved by disposing the monopole slot close to one shorter edge of the ground plane. However, this method will greatly decrease the achievable bandwidth of the excited resonant mode of the ground plane of the device, thus reducing the operating bandwidth of the antenna.